


Memory

by TiredTM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Sans remembers.It hurts.





	Memory

Sometimes, Sans hates it.  
Hates remembering.  
Memory, as a whole, is a wonderful thing.  
But to Sans, it is no longer a marvel that he can remember.  
It just hurts.  
He aches with memories of a monster erased,  
Of wounds that never happened, and happiness never gained.  
Memory is necessary to survive.  
And yet, Sans yearns to forget.  
Not many understand. Other monsters reminisce daily, looking back towards old, faded memories with nostalgia and a certain warmth that Sans cannot muster and has forgotten the feeling of.  
Grillby does understand, somewhat. Alive before being sealed Underground, he knows more than most how much memories can pain a monster. It is comforting.  
But even Grillby cannot understand the pain, when the pain comes from memories that never happened. That have yet to happen.  
So Sans tries to forget.  
But  
He  
Can’t  
And a dust-covered human once again emerges from the Ruins.  
Sans knows what to expect. Dust thickens the air of the Underground again, while he wonders why he even tries.  
He tries  
And tries  
And tries  
But it never changes.  
And it never stops.  
Memories haunt him.  
If only the human wouldn’t  
[RESET]

 

But they do.  
And Sans will always remember.


End file.
